


Fixing

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Beta Peter Hale, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, Getting Together, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Steter Secret Santa 2016, Sub Peter Hale, Subspace, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Peter and Stiles each take more notice of the other. They notice waht they are not getting in the Pack and make plans to fix it.Turns out, they didn't need much of a plan, maybe more just a spark to start.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 167





	Fixing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).



> Written for this years Steter Secret Santa. I hope you like it, Becca, and I'm sorry it's not longer, but I'm still learning the long thing. There will be another chapter, hopefully right at the start of the next year, maybe even earlier. It will have the porn. 
> 
> Rating might change. (will probs change).

Peter had been watching Siles for a while. After finishing school and settling down in town, he'd become a staple to everyone's life. He took care of everything and everyone. Derek might be Alpha and the Pack might all be adults now, but Stiles was still taking care of them in a hundred little ways.

"Scott, go home and get some sleep while Allison's in France with Chris. I've packed you a bag of goodies to help but damn you're no fun on no sleep." and though Scott grumbled, he did as Stiles suggested and he was much nicer to be around the next day.

This was all nice and well, as the Pack benefitted from Stiles's care and management of them, but even though Stiles's scent bloomed with content whenever he helped, no one seemed inclined to do anything to please him.

It needed fixing. The only problem being that Peter wasn't sure he was safe to approach.

**

Stiles didn't know when he'd first noticed it, but after he did, he couldn't imagine a time without it. The Pack didn't touch Peter.

To be fair, the human and bitten part of the Pack didn't touch each other quite as much as the born wolves, and coyotes did, but none of them made much effort to touch Peter in the slightest. Derek sometimes did, but he seemed to prefer low-toning growls and intense eye-contact to communicate with Peter.

None of them touched Stiles as much as they did each other, but he had his Dad, and Scott and Erica. Plus, Stiles was forward with his touch. He tended to touch, slap, clasp first, think about it second.

After he noticed though, Peter stuck out like a sore thumb during any and all Pack gatherings. For once, Stiles was unsure how to fix it. He braved most without a thought, but Peter tended to be unpredictable and maybe not entirely safe to approach.

So, he began a mission. Even just on day two of deciding that, he felt the questioning glances from both Derek and Scott. Not because they saw him touching Peter, no Stiles wasn't even that far ahead yet. No, he was in the 'plan and research phase still, but it seemed he had set off some alarm in Derek and Scott's noses.

Stiles dismissed them, saying it wasn't an impending danger and hoped he wasn't lying.

He decided to start without touching. Just, reach out and get to know the man. So here he was, knocking on Peter's door, the address pried from Derek by a gift of cookies.

Peter answered the door, dressed more relaxed than Stiles tended to see him, but he looked just the same as any other time. Stiles guessed he was wary of visitors. He hadn’t exactly made the effort before.

“Stiles, is something a matter?” Peter asked, his tone patient and calm like he was sure there wasn’t. Stiles guessed he assumed he’d have gotten a phone call or text before anyone would make it to his doorstep if something was wrong.

“I just thought to see if you wanted to watch some movies with me. Thought I’d catch you up to some of my favorites.” Stiles said, before he just walked over to the couch, sending a quick thanks to the cosmos that Peter was better about electronics than Derek, and actually had a big ass TV in his living room. Without giving Peter a chance to object, he gave him a choice of two movies and started it up.

He hadn’t meant for anything to happen that day, more than just get Peter used to his presence without the Pack around, but when they finished movie number two, Stiles’s stomach growled and Peter offered him to stay and eat. They talked and Stiles found it was so nice to just sit and talk to someone who had the same sarcastic tendencies as him, but wasn’t his own father. With Peter they could go on with a shtick for a whole 10 minutes before finally letting up. It felt strangely freeing.

At the end of the night, he was laughing with Peter and wishing he’d thought to spend time alone with him earlier, outside of the immediate dangers they often found themselves paired up in.

“I haven’t had duck that good since Mom was alive,” Stiles commented as he was preparing to leave, trying to find a reason to schedule something else.

Peter looked at him, his face shining with something that Stiles was surprised to notice wasn’t pity, but understanding.

“How about you come over this weekend one day and I cook something else for you. I know you tended to do the cooking for you and your Dad, and it’s so important to get some food sometimes that one doesn’t cook themselves.”

Stiles decided not to dissect that, but just take the offer.

**

Peter might have been more suspicious of Stiles’s intentions, if they didn’t fall right into what he’d been wanting. Now he could feed Stiles, and give Stiles the means and opportunity to rave about his favorite movies and talk about his past. Could do a little something for Stiles in return for all Stiles did for the Pack.

Stiles would come over and they would talk, about what was going on, but then, eventually, about the past. Not just their combined past, but the past before. Before they’d even known each other. The past before everything went wrong.

It was hard sometimes, to open up like this to Stiles, but it made it safe for Stiles to do the same and Peter just so desperately wanted to be there for him, to help him in some way.

“I used to babysit for Talia a lot, as they went on date-nights and such, 4 children were not always inducing to romance. Derek used to be cocky, but he used to have a reason to be. Nothing ever went wrong for the kid.” Peter reminisced and was reminded of how much he’d changed. He used to never go far without having a pup in his arms to care for, or be a listening ear for Talia’s complaints and insecurities. “I miss them so much, and I have, for as long as they’ve been gone, but lately, I also miss how I used to be.”

Even though it was hard to realize, it also felt so good to just … talk to someone. Share all of those memories and thoughts with someone without getting an immediate response of annoying pity, or worse, a deepening someone else’s grief, as if he’d shared it with Derek himself.

All through it all, Peter didn’t forget his plan. He kept feeding Stiles, who kept showering him in compliments which felt so good after years of always doing the wrong thing, always being the monster.

Getting to know Stiles brought on another possibility though. Stiles kept touching him and being in his space and Peter came to recognize that he didn’t dislike it at all. No, he most certainly liked it very much.

He liked Stiles very much. The man was strong and confident and so sure of his place in the Pack these days. So sure of his place in the world. It was so enticing that Peter hadn’t even realized the bait until he was letting Stiles cuff the back of his neck as they hugged at the door when Stiles came over.

He touched him on the couch, and threw his hand out to touch as he thanked him for the food and then he was just there, in Peters’ space _all the time_.

**

Maybe it was inevitable to develop feelings for Peter. Seeing his walls drop one by one as they spent more time together, and seeing him dress in something else than those cocky V-necks, loosen up and relax around him.

Stiles felt so happy with all of these changes, and happy in Peter’s home, that he almost didn’t notice it turning into a bit more. Suddenly his touches were less casual and strayed to something more possessive. The most surprising thing might’ve been that Peter gave as good as he got. He’d scent-mark Stiles and Stiles would grip him tight at all the most vulnerable places. It was a surefire way to leech all tension out of both of them, and it took weeks of it happening before Stiles started wondering at it.

Could they be something more? As the question gripped Stiles, he couldn’t help but notice other things. How much Peter preened when Stiles was happy about his food, or how comfy his couch was. Every lick of praise or good-kind-word about Peter, the man smiled and it had stopped looking cocky and faked months ago and Stiles was amazed at the difference.

**

Peter couldn’t avoid it any longer. There was definitely something more here and he desperately wanted to progress even further. He wasn’t delusional enough to ignore what his preening at the praise, his allowance of Stiles’s touch on his neck, his belly meant. He wanted to submit to the man. What was more, he _trusted_ the man to dominate him properly.

The only problem was, he had no idea if Stiles knew the connotations too.

Which brought them to tonight. They’d just finished eating and Stiles was huffing and puffing about how he’d stuffed himself full and how good the food had been and Peter felt himself start to blush as the words did a tiny bit more than just make him proud to provide for his Pack. He felt so happy and good and he couldn’t help but smile at Stiles in wonder.

Stiles suddenly reached out and tugged him close, fitting Peter right between his legs and Peter felt hyper-aware of their closeness. Stiles had moved one hand to rest on the low of his back, while the other kept hold of his hand and Peter felt overwhelmed by the touch, by the scent and by his own happiness at it all.

“You are so _good_ for me, Peter,” Stiles said then and Peter couldn’t help but let out a low moan at that. He was sure he was blushing bright red by now and then Stiles was leaning up and pulling Peter down for a kiss.

Peter could barely keep himself upright, but of course, Stiles quickly realized and stood up to steady Peter, crowding Peter to the counter, supporting him completely as he devoured his mouth. When Peter ha to break off to breathe and just take it in for a second, Stiles just moved his mouth slightly, and mouthed sloppily at his neck and Peter couldn’t even be disgusted, as the smell of their scents combining _on_ him, sent him into higher still.

In the end, he had to push Stiles off, as he knew they needed to discuss things, as Peter was not far off to sinking into sub-space, without even knowing if Stiles knew the term.

“We should talk. Have you ever heard of BDSM?” Peter managed, as he worked hard to remind himself why some space between them was a good thing.

**

Stiles felt lost in Peter. He was definitely into Peter. He was so into Peter he just wanted to have him _right now._ But Peter was pushing him off, and Stiles wasn’t so far gone that he’d ever ignore someone’s boundaries.

“Have you ever heard of BDSM?” he heard Peter say through the need of touching Peter.

Stiles shivered at that. He took himself off of Peter and sat back down on the kitchen chair, knowing that he would need a bit of space from Peter to discuss this.

“I mean, I’ve done research, obviously, and then I scene’d quite a bit in college. I tend to Dom, but I’m guessing that’s going to be okay?” Stiles said, as he tried to get over the want of pouncing on Peter again.

He could tell it surprised Peter that he’d been rightly pegged, but it seemed to please him too.

“Perfectly okay,” Peter said, although he wasn’t looking at him. He seemed to still be catching his breath, leaning heavily against the counter, as if he still hadn’t caught his balance. “I might’ve been close to …,” Peter started, blushing redder than ever before and Stiles had almost said, “yeah, me too,” before he realized that Peter didn’t mean he’d been close to cumming in his pants. No, the ‘wolf had been close to sub-space.

Stiles’s eyes lit at the thought. His interest soared even higher than before as he realized what it could mean. If Peter was this responsive, if they matched well, it could be exactly what Stiles had always fantasied about.

“Do you want to negotiate? God, Peter please say we can do this today, because damn I want you now.” Stiles said, not even ashamed of losing control of his mouth this time.

He wanted Peter bad, and one of his policies about scene’ing was being even more blunt and honest than he was in his day-to-day life. It was dangerous to offer too much space to misunderstandings when you were playing with endorphins and neuro-transmitters like that.

**

Stiles looked to be at the edge of his seat and Peter shivered imagining all that he would do with him as soon as he was let know of the structure.

“I’m pretty sure I won’t be good with being immobilized, but some bondage, that I could break out of, but that I won’t because I want to please you, that could work. I’m pretty open to most, with you, because I trust you and to be honest, I don’t think anyone has known my history so well for ages. I want to … I want to,” Peter started and cursed himself a bit as he once again cut himself off without finishing a sentence. He could see Stiles look at him concerned and shook his head and looked down as he pushed through and just said it. “I want to take care of you, and bring you _pleasure_. You’re always taking care of everyone else, and for once, I just want to do something for you.”

Stiles looked a bit shell-shocked when Peter finally looked up from where he’d been staring at his own socks.

“I’ve always been a bit concerned that my fantasies are a bit too selfish. It’s not that I don’t want to care for my sub, or pleasure them, but I like it to be a bit about me. I just … that’s always sounded close to what all those abusive assholes want, so I’ve never quite let myself have it.”

Peter ached at that. Once again, Stiles wasn’t getting what he wanted, because he was making sure everyone else was fine.

“If you promise to spoil me rotten during any and all aftercare, do you think you could trust that I want to be there to pleasure _you_ , when we scene?” Peter suggested, walking a step closer to Stiles.

Stiles looked excited, if a bit unsure and then he uttered, “Safeword?”

Peter took another step and breathed out, “Stoplights,” and then Stiles was standing again, pulling him close for another kiss and Peter felt himself sink to that place for the first time since the fire, where everything just … narrowed and the only thing that mattered was the person in front of him. It felt all the more intense since his life was more complicated and filled with bad feelings now than back then.

Stiles’s hand moved to the back of his neck again and it felt like he was going to fall into the man before he could even do as he’d promised.

He shook off a bit of the fog as Stiles bit down gently on his tongue and then he led them to the couch. “Would you sit for me, Stiles?” and Stiles smiled and sat and the threw a throw pillow on the floor in front of him. He’d clearly caught on to the plan.

Peter shucked off his shirt, and his pants, without much hesitation, and even though he had meant to glide down gracefully to his knees, he let Stiles tug him back close and mouth at his chest a bit. He bit in and then seemed to stare intently at the marks, and instead of fading as Peter expected them to, they stayed, marking his skin red and Peter could only look down in wonder. He slowly moved his hand up, wanting to touch and feel the mark, on his normally unblemished skin but before he could, Stiles was grabbing his wrist in a gentle, but unmistakable grip and then pulling it down to his side again.

Instead, Stiles reached a finger up and pressed it good and deep into the mark and Peter reveled in the spurt of pain and pleasure that erupted in him at that.

“Belief is a powerful thing, Peter,” Stiles just said, before pushing on Peter’s shoulders, tugging at his hip and prompting him to kneel on the pillow. Even though it was the same as Peter had planned, he loved the fact that Stiles had orchestrated it, butted in and taken complete control over how it went. It was so little, but it meant oh so much.

They were going to fit perfectly together.


End file.
